1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cocoshell filtered cold smoke apparatus. More particularly, the invention provides a cocoshell filtered cold smoke apparatus that can produce the meat smoking gas and use it to smoke pieces of meat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A meat smoking apparatus known in the prior art comprises a burning stove, a cooling chamber, and a plurality of filters. The burning stove is usually provided with a lid, which is removable for placing wood material into the burning stove. The wood, being burned, produces a meat smoking gas (i.e. gaseous carbon) that travels through pieces of ice inside the cooling chamber to be cooled down. After being cooled, the meat smoking gas travels through the filters to obtain a proper meat smoking gas. To smoke meat, pieces of meat are usually gathered inside separate bags, and the meat smoking gas formed as described above is introduced in each bag with the pieces of meat therein.
The above meat smoking apparatus of the prior art has the following downsides.
(1) The use of wood may not be advantageous because it easily burns. The burning time therefore is not sufficiently long. As a result, the amount of produced smoking gas is not sufficient and wood must be regularly introduced in the burning stove, which is not convenient.
(2) Although ice may be effective to cool down the meat smoking gas, ice however rapidly melts. A regular addition of ice is therefore also needed, which is cumbersome to achieve and does not represent an economical solution.
(3) Because the lid of the cooling chamber has to be regularly opened to add the ice, the penetration of contaminants such as dusts, contaminant particles, etc. is therefore undesirably facilitated. As a result, the frequency of replacement of the filters is increased, which increase the maintenance cost.
(4) The filters may be replaced to have an adequate filtration of the meat smoking gas and remove the contaminants. However, the replacement operation of the filters may cause contaminants to enter the meat smoking apparatus.
(5) The conjugated contamination of the meat smoking apparatus due to the addition of the ice inside the cooling chamber and due to the replacement of the filters therefore may limit the amount of adequate smoking gas produced. Mass production is therefore difficult to achieve with the apparatus of the prior art.
(6) The use of bags containing pieces of meat to be smoked is another disadvantage because the meat smoking gas has to be separately introduced in each of the bags.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a cocoshell filtered cold smoke apparatus that can produce a meat smoking gas in a greater amount and more rapidly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cocoshell filtered cold smoke apparatus that can produce a meat smoking gas with an improved quality, which consequently improves the quality of the smoked meat.
Furthermore, it is another object of the invention to provide a cocoshell filtered cold smoke apparatus that can smoke meat more rapidly, more conveniently, and in a greater amount.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a cocoshell filtered cold smoke apparatus of the invention comprises the following elements. A heating stove is adapted to receive a smoke generating material made of coconut shell material, the heating stove having an electrical heating panel to produce a meat smoking gas via heating the smoke generating material. A cooling chamber is internally provided with a plurality of filter layers and communicating with the heating stove via a first gas pipe. A liquid cooling unit is respectively connected to a first liquid pipe and a second liquid pipe. An end of the first liquid pipe is connected through a plurality of first filter cartridges to the liquid cooling unit, and another end of the first liquid pipe provided with a plurality of nozzles is positioned at an upper portion inside the cooling chamber. The nozzles sputter a cooling liquid over the filter layers inside the cooling chamber, and an end of the second pipe connects to a lower portion inside the cooling chamber. A gas compressor unit is connected to the cooling chamber via a second gas pipe. The second gas pipe is connected through a plurality of second filter cartridges to the gas compressor unit, and the gas compressor unit is further connected to a third gas pipe to deliver the meat smoking gas. A gas bottle further is connected to the third gas pipe to store the produced meat smoking gas. A meat smoking part includes a smoking chamber inside which are received a plurality of pieces of meat, placed on a supporting frame, to be smoked. A carriage is further provided to facilitate the displacement of the supporting frame. To supply the meat smoking gas, a central gas distribution pipe circuit is further provided. The central gas distribution pipe circuit comprises a gas-extracting pipe and a gas-supplying pipe. The gas-extracting pipe is connected to a gas-extracting pump to extract air gas from the interior of the smoking chamber. The gas-supplying pipe is connected to the gas bottle to supply the meat smoking gas to the interior of the smoking chamber.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention that are provided for explaining the invention and should not be construed to limit the scope of the invention.